broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence
Creation Having been ousted from the Venswood and stuck on an unfamiliar continent, the first arrivals from the Wildchoir set off on foot to a location that had been previously scouted. After days of travel they arrived and set up camp at the base of a river that led into something reminiscent of the forest they called home. Location Located in Dragon's Maw Bay at the base of the Wyrmwood. Appearance A seaside town blended with nature. Leadership Known Leaders Of Cadence * Scar - Handed their title as Speaker by Speaker Gaudi. History Cycle 1, After Landing * ???: Arrival to Nebelloren. * ???: 'The Wildchoir make camp in Dragon's Maw Bay. * '???: Speaker Scar and Veihath are injured by a boar during the construction of the Wyrmwood path. Tuik-Areav and Inkweaver Fa administer aid. * ???: 'Tuik-Areav enters the forest with an unidentified Cuthaill. Tuik is irrevocably warped by the forest's thorns and the Cuthaill that was is no more. * '???: Saran-Ri, Visra-Axia, and Anwain make a trip to the drain. Using a length of rope, a cauldron, and Anwain as a willing sacrifice, they lower the contraption whole into the drain. Anwain almost loses his life and the group calls it quits. Soon after Saran-Ri dies in the Wyrmwood on an unrelated exploratory trip. * ???: The Western Savanna Outpost is created. Lilac, Ouro, and Malia encounter a lynx and are nearly mauled after trying to befriend it. * 22nd of Greengrass: The Choir makes contact with the Imeris Entente 'in the burning husk of a town. Several people are injured by scorpions and imps. Both nations agree to contact one another via signs at the mesa bridge but a group of Entente citizens and the then Marquis arrive in Cadence unannounced and uninvited. * '???: '''Thivyhrl organizes and hosts the Feast of the Forest. * '''14th of Sunsebb: The first proper farm is seeded. Buildings begin to crop up in the town proper. Cycle 2, After Landing * ???: 'The Imeris Entente host a "New Year's" festival. Lily Rumspring is interrogated by Inquisitor Balhart and grievously injured. After her wounds are stabilized a trial is held and Lily is brought before the court where she is beheaded by D. * '''14th of Mudluck: '''A wake is held for Lily Rumspring. Members of the town and the Rumspring Family gather to tell stories of her life. At the end, Lily's body is taken to its final resting place. * '???: 'A large beast is spotted on the rooftops in town. The only in person account comes from Malia, who describes it as tall and terrifying. Serra Azaly reports that a similar beast, if not the same one, robbed a Myriad of their leg. * '''26th of Mudluck: '''Anwain is arrested in Parravon on suspicion of murder. Lilac, Thivyhrl, and Malia discover a large vein of iron during a scouting trip and something more. * '''15th of Harvest: '''The belongings of the remaining blossoms are removed from their homes and left outside the grove. The trees are felled, houses torn from their foundations, and the * '''24th of Harvest: '''A group makes their way into the crater to commune with the forest. They down the drink of Spears' and sleep one by one before being gifted with visions of debatable levels of importance. * '''14th of Fruitfell: '''Serra Azaly divines the future. The Speaker receives a new name. * '''2nd of Goldencrown: '??? * '''8th of Goldencrown: ??? Notable Groups * Rumsprings: A large family of Cuthaill known for their brewing. Notable Landmarks * Rumspring's Finest: A brewery created by the Rumspring Family. * Rumspring Inn: An inn created by Pearson Rumspring. * Splendid Fairywren: An artists' retreat formerly owned and ran by Lily Rumspring. Notable Occupants * Lily & Lilac Rumspring: Despite being polar opposites these two twins are constantly confused for one another. When they're not arguing with each other they're claiming to be the other twin to cause mischief. * Anwain Amberrose: '''A severe Cuthaill with a checkered past and a dent in his skull. '''Gallery of Cadence Cadence02.png|The boardwalk. Cadence03.png|A road leading to the fields. Cadence04.png| Cadence05.png| Cadence06.png|The blossom compound. Cadence07.png| Cadence08.png| Cadence09.png|The farmhouse and wheat fields. Cadence10.png| Cadence11.png|A picture of Cadence from the bay. Cadence13.png Cadence14.png Cadence15.png Cadence16.png Category:BW World 4 Category:Locations